


Ladies Interlude

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [35]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: A look at a few things form some ladies point of view.





	Ladies Interlude

Ladies Interlude

Tsunade thinks this has got to be some form of divine punishment for leaving the village Dan and Nawaki loved. She wonders if their laughing at her from the pure lands.

“-and it takes nine months for this to happen?” Shukaku asks her dubiously from across the table.

Kurama had given her a bag of coins, pointed her at the Suna tea house and then practically demanded she explain human reproduction to his little brother. Then wondered off mumbling about priest, teapots and …asexual children??? Tsunade decided she really didn’t want to know.

After explaining the kuni and the shuriken (civilians call it the bird and the bees but Shukaku keep bringing up Kumo when she tried that, for some reason.) she began explaining the gestation period of an unborn child. Why a grown man needed this explained to them Tsunade had no idea, but she thought it might have to do with the fact that he was apparently the youngest of nine children.

Tsunade looks at her tea and wishes it was something stronger.

…………..

Karura waves at the Slug Sanin as she passes by the tea house. She had been cautious at first of letting the woman give her a check-up but with Kurama and Shukaku she figured it’d be fine. No one was harming her unborn child while those two where around after all, and the woman was well known for being one of the greatest medic ninja in the elemental nations.

On her hip Konkuro squirms to be put down so he can walk with his sister and the Sanin’s apprentice who are just in front of them. Her eldest is currently asking Kurama a thousand and one questions, while the little apprentice is half interrogating, half admiring the Snake Sanin.

After the two brothers and their Sanin companions brought back Sasori (who frankly looked relived to be handed over to them) her eldest had latched onto them like a cobra would a mid-day snack. Not that either man seems to mind her attention, Shukaku puffs up with an air of importance when her little girl starts pestering him for stories and Kurama may growl at her but so far he’s answered every question she’s thrown at him.

Karura watches as Kurama lets Kankuro climb onto his back and can’t help the small smile that crosses her face.

When she found out the bijuu where walking around in human form she made a desperate gambit to save her family. Now she looks at Kurama’s grumpy face as he lets Temari climb on his back beside her brother and wonders how anyone could see these men as monsters.

As they pass by the Playhouse, a place dedicated to puppeteer training, elder Chiyo comes out the entrance doors toward them. Karura is a little weary of the elder to be honest, the old lady isn’t called Poison Mistress for nothing and there had been quite a few suspicious deaths of people who didn’t agree with her over the years.

But the elder completely ignores Karura and her family, and instead marches right up to Kurama and gives a bow to the baffled red head.

“Thank you for bringing my grandson home.” She says simply before turning on her heels and marching straight back inside. Karura blinks as the door slam shut behind her. Well, that was interesting.

………………

Kushina laughs as she reads Karura’s letter, apparently her brothers are getting up to mischief without her. Karura’s description of Orochimaru’s snake hair is hilarious, and the seals they placed on Sasori sound very interesting, one day she’ll have to go over to Suna and check them out.

She pulls out a scroll and starts to write back, asking about Karura’s pregnancy, what she’s craving, if she knows where Kurama and Shukaku are heading next, how there handling the tourism that’s developing because of the Great Sage Statue ect. ect.

When she’s done asking question about Karura and Suna, she starts writing about what’s going on in Konoha and what’s she’s been up to. About the Uchiha and the Hyuuga elders and their complaints and schemes, about Obito looking into his Senju heritage, about Rin’s new poison she’s developing, about Kakashi’s training with Kurama’s eye, about the new polices put in place because of Root and how the elder council is still complaining but have no power to back it up (and the lovely pranks she’s played on them). She even tells her about the new Uzumaki compound that’s been brought up at the meetings. Then she writes about Minato…..and his new _delicate_ position.

Honestly it was an accident and truthfully she had panicked like a fresh genin when they found out Minato was pregnant because of the gender swap seal. He’d worn the thing for a week before Kushina did more than kiss him, and then a week longer after that. (Mostly it was just a prank on those stuffy elders who thought Konichi should retire at seventeen and raise children after that. The fact that more than half of them couldn’t keep their eyes off her husband’s boobs was hilarious.) Then he’d taken it off but his body didn’t change, and while they were uneasy about it they figured it was just a faulty seal thing they could fix.

Another week later and Kakashi was barging into Ichiruka’s Ramen to demand Kushina get to Minato-sensei NOW!

And that’s when she found her husband nearly unresponsive at the hospital as he looked at his stomach and the nervous med-nin nearby explained to her that her husband was with child. The panic and frantic fumbling that ensued in that room for the next hour would have put even Madara ‘I’m the most dramatic drama queen’ Uchiha to shame.

When the med-nin had stuttered out that they could abort the child Minato glared at him so hard the poor man nearly fainted.

“NO! IT’S MINE!....it’s a little life growing inside of me….” And then her husband had broken down into tears.

“It’s a life Kushina. A life inside me. I ….I never even thought this was possible.” Kushina hadn’t either, but the point was the baby was theirs now and Kushina was going to be by her husband every step of the way. Pregnancy hormones, weird craving, swollen feet, bring it on cause Kushina was ready!

Absently she wondered how Kurama would react when they named him godfather.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG you guys are amazing!!! The comment string had me laughing so hard I almost fell out of my bed lol. All the ideas that popped up where Wonderful and I love them so much!
> 
> And yes Minato will be giving birth to Naruto in this life. No Konoha is in no way prepared for a pregnant Hokage. lol 
> 
> Thank you to 'writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom' for the idea of a pregnant Minato and for pointing out that Shukaku may not know how humans reproduce.


End file.
